


One step further

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Decisions, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin feels like stepping off a cliff
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #397:Cliff





	One step further

Merlin stood at the cliff and looked down. It was so steep that he didn't even see the waves crashing against the rocks, he only heard them and once in a while, he felt the spray of water. His heart was beating wildly. Should he take this one step forward and plunge into the unknown? What would lie behind this point? Things were okay the way they were, why would he change anything about it? Then again, nothing would move it he just stood here forever. Taking another deep breath, he closed his eyes and stepped forward.

"Mmm....Merlin..."

When he blinked, Merlin found himself in their bed with Arthur's arms around him. His heart was still beating quickly.

"Another bad dream?"

He didn't answer and swallowed hard.

Arthur seemed to be a bit more awake now, too. "Ready for this?"

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur. If that one step further meant a future with Arthur, he was ready.

"So...how about a quick wedding-day-shag?" Arthur grinned and let his hand wander down Merlin's side.

Merlin smiled back and nodded.


End file.
